1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for an electric power steering apparatus that is provided with a terminal for electrically connecting between a lead for introducing an electric current from outside and a stator coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a motor for an electric power steering apparatus which includes stator side terminals that have connecting portions, respectively, and are connected to a stator coil, connector side terminals that are connected to tip end portions of the connecting portions of the stator side terminals, respectively, a connector base that has a base portion with the connector side terminals formed on a surface thereof and female threaded portions formed in the base portion, leads that have at their one ends lead side terminals in contact with the connector side terminals, respectively, and serve to guide the electric current from the outside to the stator coil, and male threaded members that are threaded into the female threaded portions, respectively, for coupling the connector site terminals and the lead side terminals with each other (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2005-229721, paragraph 0014 and FIGS. 1 and 6).
In this motor, the connecting portions of the stator side terminals are inserted into corresponding insertion openings formed in the connector base, and the tip ends of the connection portions are joined with the connector side terminals by means of welding.
In such a known motor for an electric power steering apparatus, the connector side terminals and the stator side terminals are separate parts formed separately or independently of each other, thus resulting in an increase in number of parts required. In addition, in case where the stator coil has a three-phase Y-connection structure, there is a problem that when the connector side terminals and the stator side terminals are connected with each other, welding operations are required at three locations.